Exis
by Lukangel
Summary: What is a destiny?The gods had forsaken the people, death was their only destiny before...but this destiny changed. 13 years has passed since the humans' war against the gods, the child travels amidst the debris of this certain war...
1. Act 1 chapter 1

***before reading, please be aware that the tale uses different perspectives of different people, though the events follow sequentially, it may/may not be told from a different character. The perspective could also change within a chapter. For easier understanding, please take note of the divisions between/within chapters.**

_**Act 1: Night Of the Goddess**_

**CHAPTER 1**

"Tell me, would you change your destiny if you could?"

It was a question that someone asked me before. It made me wonder, is there really a destiny? A destiny is something that you will end up having to do ,something you WILL be, something that you wont be able to avoid, you just have to wait till all these things happen to you… but if you are able to change it, why bother calling it "destiny"?

I walked on the sandy ground under the scourging heat of the sun. I covered my face with my hood, tightened my grip of my backpack and walked further.

The place im going is not further away, rather, all the thinking and reminiscing made my lost my track of time. A week worth of travel seemed just a day to me.

I looked forward and knew I was already close, I saw a shadow amidst the illusions the god of the desert made: it was the city.

I stopped walking, something was close, rather, it was already watching me the moment I crossed the desert. I took out my wooden sword and waited patiently for something to happen.

That "something" also realized that I sensed him, so It appeared in front of me like a shark jumping out trying to eat its bait above the water.

Its claws tried to slash me, but I dodged the second it attacked. I looked at it closer. It was a lion like demon but had scales like of a snake had a head of a dog and had eyes of an eagle.

"Oh my" a demon trying to greet me in this desert, im flattered"

Apparently the demon didn't want to talk…or it couldn't…whatever, but one thing's for sure: it wants to eat. It's mouth was flowing of saliva and crouching down to tackle it's meat he hasn't seen for weeks

I prepared for its attack, tightening the grip of my weapon, squatted down ready for anything.

Then it charged.

After a while, the demon lay before me, lifeless. It wasn't much of a task though, barely a warm up. I smashed its fangs and its horn with my sword to sell it to the nearby town, just enough for three days of sleep and food.

After I guess… 2 hours? I reached the city wall. It was huge: of course, only stupid people WOULDN'T make one even if their town is in the desert surrounded by monsters.

I knocked at the huge gate, a small hole opened up in front of me: in the hole a pair of eyes appeared, glared at me then the owner of the eyes spoke

"who goes there?"

"My name is Reeso Zenix" I replied "I am a merchant who has travelled to long distances to reach this place, I wish for food and shelter, please let me in"

I didn't have to be a mind reader to notice the man was puzzled, very puzzled. I know right now he's thinking "what the hell is this kid doing in the middle of the desert? How did he cross the desert be himself? And did he just say he was a merchant?

"how old are you"

"13"

"How in the world did a child like you survive the desert?" The man asked suspiciously

"dunno… luck I guess" I replied jokingly

The man fell silent for a while, then began speaking again

"many people had come and go in this gate and for 2 years has only accepted 9 people, why should we let you in? a person whose probability of being a demon for me is the highest?"

I took out the demon's horn and showed it in front of the eyes.

"Is this proof enough? I Sell stuff" I said in a monologue tone

I put the horn back to my backpack and saw that he was startled.

He closed the hole, for a few minutes opened the slightly opened the gate, big enough for me to enter.

But as I entered armed soldiers stood in front of me and one of them was the man whose eyes I recognized.

"I'm sorry, we just have to check your belongings just to make sure"

The moment I Passed the gate, the guard accompanying the man were surprised on how big the backpack I was carrying

I tossed my backpack in front of them, the backpack was so heavy that the ground almost cracked… they were more surprised.

"How in the world are you able to carry this? Its thrice as big as you are!" then soldiers became more alert.

One of the guards pointed their spear at me "you're not human are you?"

I grinned and went closer to the backpack I threw

"DON'T COME CLOSER!" said the man, gripping the spear tighter with his shaking hands

"wait, im just going to get something"

One soldier tried to stab me with his weapon, but I stopped with my hand.

I glared at him

"I said WAIT" and I snapped the spear with one hand

The soldier shaking ,fell back and landed with in his bottom

"h-he…. He's not human!"

"He IS a demon! Men! CHARGE!"

What the hell? They let me in and now they're trying to kill me? What's the point in letting me enter in the first place? Good thing I got what I wanted.

Before they struck the first strike, I showed them what I got in my backpack

"look closely"

As they looked at the object, they fell petrified, and couldn't move at all, I wanted to remind them to breathe, but oh well…

I asked " do you know what this is?"

They looked at me with shaking eyes, and took a look again at the object.

The man, answered "th-that's…."

"CORRECT!" I shouted and the soldiers jumped in surprise.

" I am, the one and only student of THE savior of the world fifty years ago the one who linked the gods and the humans, the one who stopped the demons in the first war of the gods, the one and only student of Rex Flyigther.

The soldiers became pale as I continued: "This crystal object right here is the staff of Eis the goddess of destiny, the staff that was given to Rex with other two gifts, the staff that symbolized peace and the acceptance of the people of their destiny. Rex gave it to me as a proof that all is skills and knowledge has passed down to me."

After a short silence, one soldier asked: "how would we know it's the real thing?"

"crystals made from the heavens NEVER break, they are one thousand times harder than diamonds."

I went near my backpack and took out a sledgehammer, I saw the soldiers faces with " WHY DOES A KID HAVE A SLEDGEHAMMER IN HIS BAG?" written all over them.

I threw the staff to the ground, pulled one soldier, made him hold the sledgehammer.

"try to break it" i asked the soldier.

The soldier swung the hammer and hit the staff with all his might, but the staff didn't have any scratch at all. I asked to do it again, and again, until other soldiers joined in and took turns in breaking the staff… it was amusing watching them…seriously…

They gave up, they realized that I was telling the truth and backed off.

"Im sorry sir for our rudeness, welcome to the city of Eisaeria."

I smiled and took the staff from the ground

"ONLY 50000 gold pieces! so… who's interested?"

The soldiers look at me curiously

"interested in what?"

"DUH in buying it!"

"YOU'RE SELLING IT?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Eiseria, the city named in the memory of the goddess Eis, is now celebrating its 13th year since the 2nd war of the gods. Coincidentally it is the same night the "moon of Eis" will shine over the people. They say 13 is an unlucky number, but I guess not for the citizens. It was said that this goddess protected humanity from the other gods in heaven. She chose us over her own kind because of her love and trust of humans.

Saved us? That was unnecessary, she should have ended us 13 years ago, she just wasted her time, effort, and her life…

I wished she didn't do it, saving humanity, since because of her people are suffering more than ever, because of her, everything is crumbling, because of her, my life….

"HAH! WHAT A MAGGOT! HAHAHAHA!" a fat person blurted beside me.

Unfortunately this fat person in my boss, He's the owner of the Buldross water company, the person I owed my life to, Johnny Buldross . People in the city depend on him to provide the townspeople water, the only water source inside the city is in his hands. And as the owner of the city's only water source, Johnny took the opportunity and immediately became the unofficial tyrant of the city. Of course there are many water sources are found outside of the gate, but people here are afraid to stand up against the demons outside.

" YEH BOS! I luhvd the weh sye nelt down beggin" said the tall yet thin person (my subordinate)laughing maniacly beside my boss.

The person who the boss was riding on also gave a very low baritone laugh.

"YOU ALSO FIND IT FUNNY ROKUS? WAHAHAHAHAHA" Johnny laughed louder than ever.

Rokus is the person who Johnny is riding on, he has a size of 5 people or bigger, and the other tall one is Kreka, a person born and raised in the desert and one of the 9 (now 10) lucky people who had entered this once sacred city.

The three of us are mercenaries of Johnny, rather, his pets, only seeking for food. We get work, we eat, we work, we get shelter, we work we get precious water. The two seems to like this lifestyle, but for me, I beg to disagree.

As we were walking, I look around and saw that none of the people are looking at Johnny, they stood still, terrified as if they are letting a lion pass by, either move or get hurt: normal scenery for "_him."_

The people here…. Are dry….It seems they no longer have the reason in living… They are like living shells whose soul has taken away… they only live through worship, praying to Eis to come back, and bless them as she did before 13 years ago.

"WATER? GIVE HER WATER? STOP KIDDING ME MAGGOT! IF SHE WANTS TO HAVE WATER, GIVE WHAT I WANT! WAHAHAHAHAH!' Johnny was laughing so hard that he almost fell from Rokus. The people around are looking even more bitter even more angry ,yet, even more scared, as we passed by.

It was silent, I could hear nothing except the annoying laughs of my boss and his pets, and the howling of the sandy wind… and the clanging of metals….huh?

I looked at the distance, the direction on where the metal sounds are coming from, I saw a black haired boy wearing a brown cloak hammering nails in a wood.

It was poorly done, but I knew what he was making: a stall. He might be the rumored merchant … what was his name? Ree-

* * *

"ITS DONE!" I shouted in excitement as my stall was finally constructed

It really was a drag… this was the type of stall where after you're done selling in the stall, you have to dismantle it then reconstruct it at the next town

I dragged my backpack closer to me, took out my bell and my fan and got ready for business.

I started shaking my bell and started slapping my fan at the stall as hard as I could. they say the more lively you are the good vibes to get and the more good vibes you get gets more costumers. So GAME!

*after 20 minutes*

I lay at my backpack…. Exhausted… what the hell? What's with this city? I see people pass by, but they don't quite or even try to notice me… I know im short but c'mon…

"um… excuse me…" a voice spoke

I leaped up to the stall and made a big smile "yessss? What can I do you for?"

I opened my eyes and saw nobody,

"excuse me…."

I looked down and saw a little girl, looking at me curiously.

"oh not a costumer? Oh well…at least she's shorter than me…" I whispered to myself.

I smiled at the child and asked "what is it?"

"do…. You have…. Water?" she asked as she was fidgeting

"Yes I have" I answered with another big smile… she's so adorable I couldn't resist smiling….. until I opened again my eyes…

*ka-chuh*

….eh?

Is it me or was I hallucinating, a cute little girl, standing cutely in front of me asking cutely for water with a cute~~ handgun at my face…..eh..?

*POW!* the sound of the gunshot echoed in the air

"OH SHIZZ!" the bullet nearly hit me I even felt the air by my nose

*sniff* "pl-please give me your water right now! All of it!"The girl demanded as she reloaded the handgun once again.

WAIT A MOMENT! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG HERE! HOW IN THE WORLD DID THE GIRL ABLE TO RELOAD THE GUN! IS SHE A MONSTER? Oh wait look who's talking, BUT WHY DOES SHE HAVE A GUN?.

It didn't take me just a second to know what to do next. I immediately dashed toward the kid, took the gun from her (like taking a lollipop from a baby) and broke it in half.

I fell down on my butt and hell I was sweating like a pig. I looked at the girl who also fell on her bottom, she was wailing hard and was trying to wipe her eyes as the tears were falling down.

I wanted to go near her and say "whats the problem?" but she might get another pistol from god knows where and totally put an end to my life.

Cautiously I took my wooden sword from my backpack, then lightly poked her face.

"Wh-whats the problem li-little one?" I said trying to make another big smile but failed epicly.

She didn't answer, she was just crying hard. Maybe she was desperate? Maybe she was startled? Or maybe she's just faking it. In any case, I knew what to do more or less.

I went back to my backpack with my eyes still stuck at her, and took a huge jug and handed it to her.

"here" I said reaching the jug to her with my sword.

She looked at me with teary eyes, wipe off her remaining tears, then grabbed my jug, opened it and started glugging every single drop.

"oh my…" as I looked at her, Is this the people like in this place? I looked at her as she was gulping the water, she was drinking as if every gulp was still not enough for her, she was thirsty, really thirsty.

After a while the girl held down the jug. Then more tears fell down her eyes. How long is she going to cry? Don't tell me it really wasn't enough?

It took a while before she reacted, she just sat there, like a person who saw his house was burnt down and couldn't accept it.

"….k you"

"?"

"thank you mister" she said appreciatively She gave back the jug to me with a smiling face

Finally, she came back to her senses

"I'm really sorry …."

You should be

She looked down, reached for something in one of her pockets then reached her hand, giving it to me

"I don't have much, but here mister…"

She reached her hand…Whoa, 20 gold pieces… Much as I wanted to accept I gave it as charity….wait, 20 gold pieces for a jug of water..?

"um…."

The girl looked at me confused "I know its not enough, but…"

"much as I saw flashbacks of my life as if I was gonna die earlier, no I won't accept the money. Im not even selling the water in the first place" I said as I smiled at her

"b-but" the looked at me more confused

I looked away, I thought of really turning her down, I just wanted to be at peace… but this might be only an opportunity that wouldn't want to miss

"…fine, I will need payment, but not gold pieces"

She cleared her throat as she prepared to listen

" first of all, tell me kid, what's your name"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"THAT'S 200 GOLD PIECES!"

"sir, cant you lower the price more? Please, my famil-"

"NO MONEY, NO WATER! ROKUS! TAKE HIM AWAY"

"NO PLEASE! I'LL BUY"

Johnny gave a sly smile "thanks for doing business with you" and handed 3 small bottles of water to the man

The man, on the verge of crying, walked out the room .

"tsk, I already lowered the price by 10% gold and he wanted to lower it more? How selfish can that maggot be? …anyway, kreka call the next person"

The moment Kreka went to the door for the next customer, I spoke

"May I take break, boss?"

Johnny looked at me with doubtful eyes as if he was thinking "why the hell should I give you one?"

I gave him a glare "please boss." I couldn't take this anymore

Johnny moved his eyes away from me "f-fine then just 1 hour"

"Thank you"

The moment kreka called the next person, I stormed out of the room. I was sick seeing this… Is this what you called saved? So called goddess?

The line was long but it didn't matter to me, rather it shouldn't be, It was a painful feeling, wanting to do something but couldn't. You can call me a coward, maybe the cowardice of the people has rubbed on me but o wont care. I walked out the mansion, and went straight to the usual place.

It was old, but still alive, the pub in a corner of the city. Ironic though even if The city's spirit is crumbling, this certain place seems to hold a special place among the folks, it seems as though even if you carry all the burdens of the world, this certain place has this magic that relieves you of all your problems.

As I entered inside, the lively people became suddenly silent. All their eyes struck at me. As I walked toward the bar, their eyes followed me. I felt their hatred and remorse creeping towards me, but it didn't matter. Try to fight me, not one of you will be able to take me down.

As I sat down, the old bartender, who was the owner of the pub, gave his usual small but gentle smile. To him no one is different from the other; he doesn't care what people say on one of his costumers, even if one of his costumer is hated by the majority of the city.

"what would it be, mr. mummy?" the old man said as he came closer to me.

Mr. Mummy, a nickname given to me because of my appearance: my face, my arms and every flesh of my body were covered by bandages. Thus I looked like a walking mummy.

Why is my face covered? Its been like this, it's a face I don't have to see in my lifetime again…

I stopped thinking and answered "The usual please"

The old man smiled and went to the corner, opened a box and poured its contents in a glass.

"Was it a hard day?" the old man asked as he put the glass in front of me.

"Sickening" I answered as I raised the glass then took a sip.

I heard chairs scratching the ground and squeaking of the door behind me. The people are going out the pub, pissed off by my presence inside.

"Please excuse them, they aren't usually like this" said the Old man bowing apologetically.

"No, I know they're like this only when I'm around" I said taking another sip.

"That's because they don't know who you are yet" the old man said with an inquiring voice.

"they know me perfectly well"

"no, that's not how I see you" said the old man refilling my glass

" for two years I have been here, doing nothing but following orders from HIM how would you know if im what you say I am?"

"I have been working here for more than 50 years, I know what kind of people come and go the moment I see them." The old man grinned "I guess, it's a skill I have acquired over aging"

I fell silent, as I emptied the glass.

"thanks" I said

"besides" the old man continued, "I have never seen a bad person who prefers drinking apple juice over liquor before"

I laughed at his statement. I looked around the place, it makes you feel at peace, even though the wood that makes the pub was worn up, even if the paintings that decorated the pub were already vague, and even if the chairs and tables are already full of scratches and most of them are poorly repaired.

"what magic did you cast in this place?" I asked the old man

He just smiled

We talked about few things until I realized I lost track of time. I was already 15 minutes past my break time… Much as I hated it, I went out the pub, and went towards the direction of my boss, from the peace and silence the pub had to offer, to facing again the sad and harsh reality this world has given us.

It was already sunset, 6 p.m I guess? I looked up and saw the orange sky; I couldn't see the sun, since it was covered by the huge wall of the city.

I stopped walking the moment I saw people kneeling down praying in front of dried fountain, but the people nor the fountain was the one that picked my interest, it was the statue that stood at the middle of the fountain. The statue was a long haired woman, wearing a long robe, who was facing up eyes closed with a long thunder bolt shaped sword pierced between her breasts.

"Love of the goddess" saying the title of the statue was a child among the people beside me who I didn't even notice.

It was the merchant, who like me, was looking at the statue. I have noticed the statue many times before, but today, something was different, the statue… seemed more beautiful than ever…

"these people really know how to craft don't they?" the merchant continued, I just continued staring at the statue, pretending not to hear him.

"Sad, this town was supposed to be sacred, the exact place where the goddess sacrificed herself to save the people, now its just a so called city filled with thugs…and helpless believers"

Another person who thinks the goddess saved humanity; this damned goddess was the same reason this place is a barren wasteland.

"these people, they don't know what to do with themselves anymore… I don't see any glitter in their eyes… the glitter to do something, the glitter of courage to change what should be changed… they only wait… and wait… for the goddess to help them…sad…"

After a short silence, I turned a little planning to leave, but he continued

"A person asked me before: if you knew your destiny, would you accept it, or change it if you had the chance?" asked the merchant as he looked at me."If these people knew what they what their life would be in the future back then, would I still see these lifeless eyes they have right now?"

I was starting to wonder why it was me he started a talk to

The merchant stared back at the statue who was becoming more beautiful that it seemed it could move any second now."Ironically, the goddess was the goddess of destiny, yet she didn't know what her own was."

"because she was stupid" surprised that I found myself talking to the merchant. The people who heard me looked at me with resent. Now that I spoke, why not continue?

"She should have not defied her own kind, why didn't she just let the people die and saved herself? Out of everything she herself should have known the stupidly of humans, she should have let the gods kill us that way, none of this would have happened"

"maybe she really didn't to be a god?" the merchant replied, as he sat on the edge of the fountain. The kneeling people stared at him as if they saw a thug entering a sacred church

"you say humans are stupid, the goddess was stupid, therefore she was human, or had a heart like of a human"

I fell silent; I don't want to argue with this person, it was a stupid conversation. I turned around and started walking again.

"hey" he called again

I slowed down

"do you believe in second chances?" the merchant asked.

"…I don't know" I answered honestly as I walked back to the darkness that awaits me.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I lay in the only bed of the only occupied room of the only inn of the only city in the desert.

"Argh! What a friggin tiring day" I said to myself

Luckily I had some gold coins left for one day at the inn(which rate was OH MY GODS sky-high EXPENSIVE). I need to get my bag back or else… my career as a merchant will be dead before I have barely started...the problem was dead serious… But for the meantime…

I stood up, opened the window near me and let the cold sandy yet fresh air hit my face. Nothing beats soothing relaxation after a hard travel.

I took a chair, put it in front of the window and sat on it. I placed my elbow in the base of the window and rested my chin at my hand.

As I closed my eyes, I recalled my conversation with the girl a little while earlier

"ok… so your name is Elisa?"

"y-yess" said the fidgeting girl.

I took a look at the jug, realized there's still some left and drank all of it.

The girl's face reddened, hmm, I guess it IS hot

"Elisa, c'mon lets find some shade" I took her hand and started walking.

The surprised girl hesitated, but shook her head then spoke

"How about your…"it seemed she doesn't know what the word was, but I think it was my stall… or was it my backpack?

"nah that's OK" I reassured her. "Knowledge about the city is important in ensuring good business in it"

It was kinda far (from my backpack) but We managed to find an abandoned house amidst the houses that could break down any second. I could see my stall from where we are, thanks to the big hole of the house.

"First of all" I started

I took out the broken handgun out of my cloak "why do you have something like this?" I would have continued saying "this is not a toy" but I knew that she knows

She didn't answer

"where are your parents?"

"…I don't have any…"

"how old are you"

"7"

"….ok…" I stopped. I felt like I was bullying a child by taking her pocket money… or worse… I wanted to ask more about HER, but I should just ask her about this city…

She seemed down, as if she was deeply thinking of something … a child of this age, thinking about problems that she still shouldn't be thinking… what the hell?

I tapped the pockets of my cloak and pants, maybe I can give her something to cheer her up… oh this looks nice…!

I took out a slightly eaten (melted) chocolate bar. I took a piece, sat down and gave the rest to her

"sorry bou't that, here, have some"

She looked at it with curious eyes, has she never seen/tasted one before?

She took it, also sat down then took a bite. Her eyes widened, blushed a little, and then ate it faster than me running when I have to go to the toilet really bad… that… was a bad taste for an analogy but you get the point

After she finished eating (even the foil looked like there wasn't any smudge of melted chocolate in it) tears fell down her eyes and even something was coming out from her nose.

"Er... Is this the first time you ate chocolate?"

She nodded, while wiping off her tears and the "thing" came out from her out from her nose.

I smiled; she really was adorable… I sound like a pervert… don't I?

"anyway…." I started speaking, but I noticed her holding her throat gulping in sequence…

Wait, now that I think about it… clearing of throatthirsty chocolateme

I banged my head at the edge of the wall. HOW THE HELL CAN I BE SO STUPID? HOW COULD I GIVE A CANDY THAT CAN MAKE YOU CRAZY THIRSTY TO A GIRL WHO EVEN BARELY FINDS ANY WATER?

Oh gods, im very sinful, please give me the divine punishment like the one you gave to the goddess… wait not to that extent… but …

"m-mister?" a startled Elisa called me

"SORRY!" I said as I knelt apologetically to the girl.

"wh-what for?"

"FOR THE CHOCOLATE!"

"N-no, its fine! Really!" she blushed a little "Its actually the best thing I tasted!"

I sat again, oh, since im already forgiven I went straight back to the point

"please tell me what you know about this city… Elisa"

Elisa cleared her throat once more, and also became serious

"um… I could only tell you what the grown-ups told me…"

After minutes of the question and answer session, even if I already know most of it, I was surprised of the new information I learned.

If I had to recall my world history lessons….

13 years ago before the 2nd Great War started, this place used to be a beautiful city, where there are green pastures and vast bodies of water were present. The Goddess herself used to wander the city, telling stories of the past, and giving blessings to the people. But one day the goddess suddenly disappeared, and since then the animals started to become sick and died, the water became dirty, the green leaves and grass became withered and people started to die… one by one…

Just when the people are starting to lose hope, more problems arose, the 2nd war started, talk about rubbing salt to one's wound. Demons went and slaughtered almost 1/3 of the population of the city.

People didn't have a chance of survival; they had to resort in killing and stealing in order to survive, worse than what it looked like today…

But just as when the people completely gave up on living, the goddess, Eis, reappeared, the people asked if they will be alright, but the goddess didn't say anything. The people thought the goddess had abandoned them, and they started to curse her, curse her more than ever, and blamed her for the misfortunes the people had suffered.

Yet at that time, the sky became dark, the Gods have resorted in killing every human beings since the Humans have started to bare their fangs at the heavenly beings. It was the same day today, since the Gods made the most powerful sword in the world. This sword, kills everything that it touches, It had "death" written all over it.

The world was in despair, well duh, of course you will when you know that death was waving at you at the corner. But everything changed, when the goddess, who knew the sword will hit this exact city, saved humanity by using herself as a shield and stabbing herself with that same sword. The after effects were harsh, like turning the whole place into a dry desert. But none of the people died because of her.

She knew that the people will die this certain day, she knew the world itself will vanish, she knew that this was their destiny, yet, she stopped it.

Now, here's what I heard from Elisa, continuing the city's story.

After that certain day, the goddess disappeared...forever… the people were severely weak, physically, mentally and spiritually. No one could lead them, one man was a incompetent as the other back then, until one day,months after, one person outside the city came. And that was the person whose name was Johnny Buldross. Apparently he ran a water company some other place, but got low income because of too many competitors.

And maybe because of luck(or destiny) he found his way into Eiseria, which the first thing he said to the people was "I have come, your NEW GOD"

After all that, the rest followed. Johnny knew that he wouldn't be safe against the authorities outside this city, so he set up the giant wall to prevent other people from coming in. hmn, so other than keeping the people safe, he actually set up the wall to save his friggin butt from other people getting inside his new found "goldmine". And for these recent 2 years he had only allowed 9 (now 10) people enter the city… but I guess I was an exception since he didn't actually let me in… the guards did… but why did THEY let me in?

Actually, Elisa didn't say everything above, how can a 7 year old tell a story like this? How did I know about the events? Easy, I figured it out.

"that's why… my dad was…." Elisa stopped talking and her eyes were glued to the ground

I got too interested with Elisa's story that I forgot about the stall.

I looked behind me to check, and I saw from the distance that my stall was fine…. Yeah… the stall…. Only that 5 people were trying to carry my bag and getting ready in running off somewhere

"OH SHIZZ!" I shouted as I jumped up.

Elisa fell to her bottom, startled, as I shouted

The 5 people (THEIVES) saw me and started running away with my backpack.

With my distance to the people and how fast they were running, pursuing them was impossible

"m-my…. Things…" I fell to the ground, dumbfounded

"those people were…."

I looked at Elisa who seems to know something

"those people were?"

"Johnny's private lackeys"

That explains it, the reason they let me in is that because I was a merchant who has stuff, and not some guy who was a student of a certain someone.

The moment I knew these guys work for that Johnny, my nervousness faded away.

"oh ok…" I said as I went back in sitting on the floor.

Elisa looked at me confused. I bet she was thinking "your things were stolen yet you seem not to care?"

"Elisa"

"y-yes?"

"do you know where this Johnny lives?"

….

I opened my eyes and realized I had fallen asleep.

"the night…is perfect…" I looked at the sky with the moon now shining beautifully right above the city

I took the only belonging I have left: my wooden sword

With the direction I have in going to the mansion everything will soon come to place

As I left the inn towards the mansion, I couldn't help but wonder what possibilities I could do inside

While I was thinking, somehow, I couldn't help but grin…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I looked at the moon at the porch of the mansion.

Apparently Johnny didn't care that I came late. He didn't waste his time bothering me; apparently he good all the goods the merchant was selling, thanks to his other lackeys, who seemed to got less than what they thought they deserved: 3 small bottles of water…for the 5 of them

I rested my elbows in the screen.

"A full moon" I said to myself as I felt like I was being hypnotized by the moon

I remembered that this exact day was also the day I entered this city two years ago.

I almost had nothing left, I abandoned everything what I had left; I just wanted to die back then, I told myself as I walked the sandy desert, that this should be my ending, the ending of a coward, the ending of the antagonist, the ending of the beast…

As I collapsed, I knew this was it… I knew death was creeping to me… I knew the god of the desert was getting ready for his new meat, the meat that will be engulfed by the sand.

But something happened; A person found me, in the middle of the desert, a person found me and gave me water. I was barely conscious and didn't know what really happened; it was vague, but it reminded me of the feeling I had never felt for a long time… the feeling of… warmth in the heart…

I time I felt that either I very lucky, or very unfortunate to live… but that time that time that I was saved, I realized something: I really was afraid to die. I stuck to my mind that I HAD to die, I HAD to suffer, I HAD to pay the price I had done in the past… but…

When I came to, I found myself at this mansion, I was lying in bed and I saw myself covered in bandages. Not only was I saved at the desert, I was also tended by this person.

"So you're finally awake" said the person who entered the room

He was a very stout yet short man, he hadn't been able to groom himself for a while, he had a messy hair, hair was sticking out from his nose, and his teeth had something black which I immediately notice the moment he spoke.

He introduced himself as Johnny Buldross, the leader/mayor/president of this city. He told me if I wanted to live here, I had to work.

Thinking aback, that time I thought maybe I was given a second chance, maybe it was a gift for me to redo my life…. But… I should have known… misfortune will always find a way to find me, over and over again…

I had been forced to do things I wished I would have never done again. Johnny takes the opportunity of being the "one with the water" by making a lot of money by selling limited water at an incredibly high price to people who have almost nothing with them left. I never wanted to see these people suffer, I never wanted to feel this ever again, I never wanted to feel weak again… but it was no use, I myself was the one who dug my own grave…

As I reminisced all of these, I took another look at the moon

"A person asked me before: if you knew your destiny, would you accept it, or change it if you had the chance?"

I blinked, I remembered that question from the merchant a while ago. ... I would have I would have if I knew, I would have made what was right a long time ago… If I knew, I would have forgiven mys-

"Do you believe in second chances?"

My mind went blank. That moment, I really didn't know what to answer… I would have answered "no" because of the things that I have been doing… but maybe I was hoping for something…

…Goddess… If you are hearing me… please… tell me… what I should do…

As I pushed myself from the screen of the porch, I saw something move amidst the darkness.

I took another glare on it and saw something move at the bushes somewhere in the backyard garden

I pulled out my handgun and immediately went downstairs. Apparently no one was guarding the backyard…why?

I reloaded my gun and waited at the corner, waiting some that thing to move. I was inside the mansion, and the thing was outside at the bushes. We were only separated by a wall yet I can see everything through the windows.

The thing moved, it entered through one of the windows and started walking towards my direction. The thing doesn't seem to notice me yet, but "it" coming closer to me is a bad move…

As the thing passed a window, the moonlight shone on it… it was a child, a small girl… I put my handgun away, but still hid. A girl like her is not a problem, but I want to see where she was going…

"Its all my fault…"

The girl spoke to herself. She was entering someone's house and she's speaking so loud as if she was calling for someone to actually discover her.. is she even trying to hide?

I looked for another corner to hide the moment she came too close

"I need to bring it back to him!"

She passed me, and she was still mumbling to herself

Where is she going? And bring what to whom?

I know as someone who was working for Johnny, I should have taken her down the moment she entered… but …

From the darkness, I followed the girl from as she unknowingly wanders within the mansion.

* * *

" 5 minutes till she comes" I said to myself, as I fixed my necktie and tucked properly my best clothes

I got something very interesting today… and probably its because the Goddess is shining her luck over me… the staff of no other than the Goddess Eis… the ONE and ONLY one… this would be a very nice present to "her"

In my 56 years of living, this is the first time I really had a…. well…. Um…y'know, a _girlfriend_ … and this woman… I KNOW it, SHE's the one I'm going to marry…

I blushed when I realized I was going too far.

2 minutes left…

I took the Staff, and shined it with my handkerchief. This woman I'm going to meet is the person who I've been in a relation since I started business here: yes, 13 years ago.

It was strange though, I met her in this mansion, the moment I seize- um… acquired this mansion of mine… while I was looking in what room the "master's bedroom" was going to be. In one of the rooms, I saw her sitting in a couch while drinking wine.

She was tall slender woman, who had velvet eyes and wore blood red lipstick. She had a long black curly hair which complements her "revealing" long black gown.

"hello, handsome" was the first thing she said to me… and that moment, my world revolved around her

But unusually, she always disappear, only appears to me when no one is around or in this room.

She revealed to me her secret: she was a fairy who lives far away from here, and the one I see is just one of her spirit in visual form. She also said It was a very hard magic to make, so she could only use it rarely and remain in that certain form for only a short while.

Why was she in that room in the first place? Why, its because she saw me enter it. ITS TRUE! She said she fell in love with me at first sight like I did to her…

15 seconds, I stood in front of the magic circle she made In order for us to communicate as I held the staff… and…*gulp* the ring…

That's right… IM GOING TO PROPOSE TO HER!

5….4….3….2….1….0….

Suddenly the circle started glowing and emit steam. The steam then circled around like a whirlpool, and little by little, the steam started to take its form…

After a while, the steam disappeared, but the woman who I haven't seen for few months… HER

For 13 years, she had never changed her appearance, she never aged, she never grew unlike me….

"good evening Johnny my _beloved" _ she said as she clung her long beautiful arms to me.

"Hello Marjorie my sweetiepie" I said as I held her by the hips…going down to…

But even before my hand touched….that, she immediately pushed me away as if she felt something uncomfortable.

I fell to the ground. "OUCH! Wh…what is it?" I asked her. I didn't do anything… did I?

She stared at me as if she saw a ghost, then moved her eyes to the staff.

"that" she spoke with a shaking voice.

I looked at the staff

"ahh this" I smiled at her "This is THE staff of Eis, this is very precious, but I wanted to give you this a s a gift… coz…" I blushed "you are more important than this…"

From the shocked expression, she immediately became somewhat calm as if she realized something.

"wow" she said, calm, but still bewildered.

This is my chance, the moment I hand over the staff, I'm going to give the ring… then….

"where did you get this?" she spoke as knelt in front of me

"Bought it from a merchant" I said as I avoided her eyes

She held my face and adjusted it facing hers

"tell me about the merchant"

Her face suddenly became grave serious

"I don't know anything,I just bought it to him… don't mind it, look, I have this ri-"

"TELL ME!"

She said as she tackled me to the ground

I was surprised on her reaction, I couldn't speak. I took a few seconds for me to think properly.

"WAIT! Lemme sit down!"

When I started sitting up, she pushed me down again

She's becoming scary, she's not the woman I met 9 years.

Her eyes widened but she got off me and stood up.

"I'm…. im sorry" she spoke looking down.

Whoa, her face suddenly became cute as her eyes reflected the fire in the fireplace, how can I NOT forgive her?

"d-don't you like my present?"

"I love it…."

"but why?"

"I wanted to know where in the world you got that, having that is no joke"

She looked at me, then smiled

"besides, even if you give to me here, I cant, remember? I cant bring that from here in this form…"

"…" how can I be so stupid not to think about that… how about our marriage…

"how about" she suddenly spoke "if I ask my friends to go there and get it"

"n-NO!" I blurted, "I want to see YOU…. How about I'm going there"

That way I would give the ring to her personally then we could be…

She smiled then sat down on the nearby couch

"you're amusing Johnny"

"IM SERIOUS" I said as I jumped up

She just stared at me, put her finger to her lips then looked at the fireplace.

"fine then" she said as she made a small smile.

"do you know where I live?"

…now that I think about it, Ive known her for so long but I never even asked where she lives…

"no…" I honestly answered.

She chuckled, then stood up

"Don't worry, I will come here in flesh when the time comes. Until then you must wait here."

"NO! I will go there! Give me your address-"

"who will lead these worms?"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THESE MAGGOTS!"

She laughed "I thought as much"

She reached her hand at me. Steam then, came out from her hand. Just like when she materialized, the steam also materialized forming into what I think is like a handgun.

"here" she put the handgun into my hand.

"Because you gave me something special, I will give this to you" She said

"whats this?"

"It's a weapon, a weapon that will give you the power to rule over not only this trash of a city, but the world, if you could use it properly."

"THIS?" I said as I looked at the handgun

The handgun was strange: it wasn't normal, it didn't look normal and it didn't feel normal.

It looked like metals melted together like thick strands of metal twisted together. There wasn't any magazine at all, the gun only had a trigger and an orb stuck below the pistol grip.

I pointed the gun at a direction, ready to fire, but Marjorie put my hand down and said

"Don't play with it, not now, just at the moment that you really need to use it… I don't want you to use my gift just to casually play with it you know…"

"sorry"

She chuckled and went to the circle

"looks like my time is up…"

"WAIT, I have something to tell you!"

"Our next conversation will have to wait"

"WAIT! WAIT!" I shouted as I ran towards the circle… but I tripped and fell down

She looks at me seriously and said something as steam then started to flow out from different parts of her body. But I couldn't hear a thing since there was someone suddenly knocking loudly outside the door

"WAIT…WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" but it was no use, she completely vanished in the air.

*BAM BAM BAM BAM!*

"SHUT UP! WHO THE HELL IS IT?"

I stood up then opened the door

It was one of my goons, he was panting heavily and he looked like he saw a ghost

"… ne-is…. A meson…. maning nomol… noners mos…"

What the hell? I never hired a noseless person before…

"SPEAK PROPERLY YOU MORON!"

The person cleared his throat and repeated what he said

"there.,…is…. A… a… person…. Making trouble… downstairs… bossss.."

What the… rebels? I thought I put and end to them a couple of years ago

"how many are they?" I asked as I put the gun in my pocket

"boss, a person boss, only 1"

"who is it?"

"its…. A person we have only seen…"

"wha…"

Another person came

" SIR! IT'S THE MERCHANT SIR!HE ENTERED THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR AND HE'S HERE TO GET HIS THINGS BACK!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

I checked room by room running from the people following me. They were slow though, I guess that's the effect of limited fluids. Two people jumped in front of me as the swung their swords; I dodged, the hit them in the ribs with my wooden sword.

I looked behind and saw a person point at me his rifle. I dodged to a corner the moment he pulled the trigger.

While sitting down for cover, I quickly looked around the place

Now, knowing something about this Johnny from Elisa's point of view, this person would like to feel superior from the rest, so at this time, he would be sleeping… until I came in. And where is his room? Most probably… upstairs, where the masters of the house usually reside… now where are the stairs…?

A big hammer smashed through the wall where I was hiding. Geez… don't these people care about their master's property? Well I guess I wont but…

I jumped up and started running again. The moment I turned around the corner I saw the stairs leading upstairs

"finally…"

Then a low baritone voiced person spoke

"you…wont… go… anywhere… midget…"

A HUGE person jumped down the stairs which broke because of his weight. DAMN now I'm going to find another set of stairs

The goons crowded behind me while the huge person slowly was approaching me… im trapped

"MISTER ROKUS! FINNALY!" shouted the goons in delight.

I looked at the gigantic person. He clenched his fist and took out his hammer.

"you're…. dead… he..he..he…."

He charged at me swinging his hammer around breaking anything that blocks his way… and even the walls beside him…he is strong… I would be equal to him in strength but…. I don't want to waste energy…

Besides… he was too…slow

I also charged at him which I think the goons wouldn't expect, waited for the timing the swung his hammer, then slid down the moment he swung his hammer horizontally.

When I was already behind him he turned around and swung his hammer downward which I effortlessly dodged.

Now im no longer trapped between the crowd and the big guy who blocks the (now broken) stairs…

"now…" I slowly spoke as I held my sword upward looked sharply at the huge buffalo and the cowards behind him …

Rokus suddenly looked alarmed as If I was going to unleash a super-mega-ultra-powerful attack

…hell yeah, im going to unleash one… a super-mega-ultra-powerful technique… and its called…

"super…"

The goons backed off

"mega…"

The goons raised their weapons

"ULTRA…"

Rokus crossed his arms as if he was going to block something

"POWERFULL!"

One of the goons screamed like a little girl

"BYE!" I shouted as I turned around and ran as fast as hell

"…eh?...e-EH?...WAIT!"

Shouted the people behind me who was shocked and yet a bit disappointed that I didn't do something flashy.

….

It was a couple of minutes of running till I realized im not being pursued anymore…

I sat down at the corner to rest as I breathe heavily…

"how BIG is this mansion?" I asked myself as I looked around. My things should be far from here… isn't it?

I looked at the window in front of me. The moon was still shining beautifully above the night sky…it really was lovely… as if it was waiting for me to enter the city before it shone… haha as if…

I took my sword and used it to push myself up. As I pushed myself up, I remembered one of my master's lectures

"stay focused whenever you are in a territory where everything is possible"

"yeah yeah I know…" I spoke to myself

"never let you guard down"

What a cliché lecture but OF COURSE

"and when everything Is done… get all the spoils of war…"

HELL YEAH!

As I started to begin continuing my search, before I knew it, something hit my nape…was…it…a…bullet?

Someone found me…? Or was he… there already and I didn't notice… I didn't sense It at all…!

It was painful, I couldn't react after the hit…I…was…losing consciousness…

My vision was dazed, I couldn't run, what…the…hell…happened?

Before I hit the ground, I saw a shadow… the shadow was holding what I think was a gun…

And that shadow…was…hol..ding… a…small girl…who seemed, was calling out to me…desperate in trying to get away from whats holding her…is it…E…lis..a?

"d-…damn" I whispered before darkness surrounded my mind


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

I woke up in a small damp cellar, I tried to move, but couldn't…I realized that my hands, arms, legs, heck even neck was tied…wait, if that were to happen I would be dead… anyway, my whole body was tied…tightly…

I survived? I was sure the thing that hit my neck was a bullet… was I wrong? Then what the heck was it?

I looked in front of me and saw metal bars, yeah, a typical scenery of a kid put in prison for a crime he didn't do.

I looked at my side and saw bones… of people… *gulp*

I looked again far in front and saw few more people in the same situation as me… all of them were locked in cages.

I crawled towards the bars to take a closer look at the people. I took a peep of the outside of the cellar, and saw a long hallway with the same cellars like mine and people locked like me.

"hey, you're awake" the husky voice of the person locked from the cellar just right in front of me caught my attention.

He was a middle aged man, he had long orange hair, had a thick beard and wore only a white shirt and boxers who seems like wasn't washed for quite a time… well of course, you're in prison.

The old man scratched his long beard, It was very dark inside this hallway only lighted by small torches that barely lights up anything but I could clearly see that his arm, not just his arm, his whole body was covered in scars like he had been in numerous fights…

"why could they even imprison a child like you?...that bastard…." The person went near the bars of his cellar and rested his body in the bars.

"what's your name kid?" the person looked at me at the corner of his eyes as his head was also laid on the bars

"mind of telling yours first?" I replied back, as I tried to break the ties from my body… but I was still dazed so I couldn't.

The man grinned a little. "My name is Fred Maxwell, the failure of a leader of this group."

I rolled, and lay with my back in the floor. I looked up facing him then replied

"Reeso, Reeso Zenix"

The man named Fred looked at me with somewhat surprised eyes.

"You're the merchant who I've been hearing about earlier?" Fred asked as he knelt in front of the bars as if he was suddenly interested in talking with me.

It's only been for one day and the word has already spread in this huge (deserted) city

"…well, yeah I guess" I answered back trying to be humble

He laughed out loud, well, of course he won't believe me, to them, im just a kid trying to show off a staff from somebody who already died and saying useless lies to make them buy my products.

"Nice kid, its an honor for you to be here with us" Fred said seriously the moment he finished laughing

Surprised, I glared at him.

"you believe me?" 

Fred smirked, "well, if I haven't seen someone like you before, the most probably I wont, but hell you're the second unusual kid who has entered this city."

Second? There was also someone unusual like me? well… not that I care though

"well, that makes things easier"

I tried to at least sit down from my lying down position, I raised my legs then forcefully swayed it down, my body rose... but my force wasn't enough, and my body racked back and my head hit the metal bars…ouch

"hmm, now that I think about it, I heard some weird noises upstairs, was it your doing?" Fred asked as he smiled intriguingly

"If you meant by WEIRD you mean my running around upstairs then it's a YES, but if you heard moaning, and other funny sounds like that, then its definitely not me." I answered with a monotone voice as I rested my head waiting for the pain to go away.

The man laughed loudly that the people from the cellars beside him peeped out from the metal bars, curious on what was happening to the man whom they had respected before.

An armored person walked towards walked in front of us between Fred's cell and mine, took out a long wooden stick, and speared john in the face hard enough for him to fall in his bottom.

"SHUT UP MAGGOT" the armored person commanded as speared Fred's stomach once more then left

I noticed that the armor was the same as the armor the people wore upstairs, the same as the armor who let me in this city.

"maggot huh? Look at him… doing everything his so called boss tells him… even as far as throwing his dignity and pride away for the sake of living… who's the maggot between us…huh?"

Fred sat down, looked at the direction where the person hit him went, seeing that the person is no longer in sight, he held his stomach and rested his forehead in the metal bars as he moaned in pain"

I rolled again, now with my chest in the ground. "you sure have it rough huh" I said with a sympathetic voice

"yeah…" the man said as he looked at the ground as if he was thinking of something deep

After that we both fell silent. I could hear the cries, sobs and murmurs of the people in the long hallway.

I looked around my cellar and looked for something to use to free myself.

I couldn't find anything, the most useful think I could find was the bones of the people who died here…which I could use as a decoration of my stall…yeah, that would look cool…

Before I realized it, now the whole hall fell silent, and I could not hear anything.

I crawled again towards the metal bars to peep (it was becoming a drag if I say so myself). Amidst the darkness of the hallway, amidst the dimness of the torch light, I could see someone outside of the cellars and seemed like it was giving something to the people in the cellars beside mine.

Hey… I recognize that shadow…

"thought he would never come again, he's late" Fred told himself, whose hands were no longer holding his stomach

I looked at Fred who was also looking at me expecting for me to ask

"who's he?" I asked, giving him what he expected

"That's the person who I told you about, the person who was different from others"

"different?"

"yeah, he is quite unusual, different from the other people is see in this town

"is he's…one of Jo… who was he again? Anyway one of the thief's goons"

"Jo? You mean Johnny? Well, in a sense yeah he is johnny's goons, but for me, its different, it doesn't actually looked that way he doesn't seem like bad person actually"

I looked at the shadow of the person, the looked again at Fred

" I don't get it, that person is one of the people that locked everyone here and you're saying THAT person isn't a bad person"

Fred looked at me, smiled then looked at the direction of the shadow who was now walking very near us, but stopped at the cellar beside mine.

I noticed that this person… now that I looked at him carefully, he's the weird person I met at the fountain earlier, the man whose entire head was covered with bandages.

He was carrying something big… a jar? He knelt down, put down the jar, took out a ladle inside it, then took a large jug from the rucksack he was carrying, then poured what was in the ladle in the jug until it was full.

"Here" His firm yet soft voice echoed throughout the long silent hallway as he held up the jug to the people in the other side of the metal bars

I couldn't see very well, but I saw an arm take the jug from inside the metal bars

I heard other people in the same room beside my cellar whispering "don't be a pig" or "leave some for us!"

"hey Kid" Fred called the attention of the bandaged man

The bandage faced person (the "Kid") turned his head barely that he was only looking at Fred at the corner of his eyes.

"Any news outside?" Fred asked as he grinned

Kid didn't reply

'hey now, if you're gonna be like that, how are we supposed to enjoy our water?"

The middle aged man chuckled

"besides… how are we supposed to help you when we don't know anything about the outside?

Kid narrowed his eyelids as if he heard something unpleasant

"who said that I needed help? I don't need help, especially from you maggots"

Fred smiled then became serious, rested his head on the metal bars, and then spoke in whisper

as if he trying to speak to his son

"hey, you've been trying to fight this for too long, we… no… only I know why you put us in here. Knowing that hog of a man Buldross, he would have killed us the moment you have beaten us."

Fred cleared his throat and then looked at the person who was turning his back to him.

"I've been asking you for too long, help us, to help you. I had a similar experience like yours before, and I know what it feels li-"

"-You know nothing…maggot" Kid blurted as he stood up.

He took a cup of water from the jar and splashed it in Fred's face

"Wake up from your delusions, old man"

He took the jar, then walked back to the direction where he came from

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT OUR WATER!" shouted the people who didn't get their share of water from the other cellars

"….talk about rubbing one's wound with salt… I told Fred who was laughing by himself surrounded by his annoyed companions in the cellar who didn't get water.

I looked at the direction at the direction where the "Kid" left.

Fred apologized to his cellar mates then removed his wet clothes and placed it neatly on the floor. Then, he sat on his clothes like a mat.

"What the story?" I asked Fred, the moment I heard the echo of the closing of the door.

"You're interested on that kid?"

"well it seems that YOU are, what happened?"

"HAHA its awkward to talk to this old man's past that's about another man don't you think?

" Not really" I answered

"hehe hmn… that kid…" Fred started

"It was two years ago, I found him lying in the desert when I was looking for a safe escape route of the city, at first I was scared of his appearance the moment I looked at him. It doesn't show because he was now wearing clothes, bit he there were metal plates attached on his body, like it was implanted there… nonetheless, he was the type that his bones would snap the moment you touch his body; he was heavily wounded, and his body was very weak that he could die if I didn't act any sooner"

"there's something I don't understand" I interrupted "you guys were wanted in the city right? How come you were able to enter and leave the city without the guards knowing?"

"secret passageways… this city has a lot" Fred answered in an amusing tone, as if he answered a question drawn out of the blue

"oh… ok then, continue"

"That time we were already under Buldross, and we were already weak from fighting him… even as a leader of his small group, I was already exhausted… my wife died because of sickness, and that time I had nothing, I…couldn't help her… nor our child who was very small that time…"

"… im sorry …" I said sympathizing… It made me regret asking him about a part of his past.

"nah its ok" Fred said in a light tone "its my fault in being so emotional…let me continue"

"That time, I thought that I couldn't help him, but I remembered about how helpless I was… so, without thinking clearly that time, I dragged him and left him at the front of the gate of the city, hoping that someone would open the gate and find him."

"I waited you know? I knocked at the gate until someone would peer out the hole in the gate and see that a person is lying down in front of it…. I wanted to drag and bring him to our hideout, but we were already scarcely low in food, shelter and especially water… bringing him in would only make up weaker than we already were…"

"Did he die?" I asked a stupid question, trying to cheer the man up… we was being too emotional…

"what do you think?" Fred laughed

"anyway… thanks to the gods, that moment, Buldross was already coming back from the other town, to him."

"The desert is full of monsters…how did he…?"

it was safe trip from the desert to the city because he hires strong mercenaries to help him… "

"strong? You mean the big person who was guarding the mansion?"

"If you mean Rokus yeah, he's one, and another is Kreka. Both of them were infamous in other towns as one of the most brutal criminals… well not the smartest but… they really know how to fend for themselves… its quite a mystery you know?, how Buldross managed to hired both of them."

"based on experience… I guess he bribed him with money…I mean… money solves everything right?"

"money doesn't solve anything young lad" Fred answered in a strict manner, then became soft again

"I knew that, but I was hoping that they were not that shallow…"

I attempted to try sitting down again… from lying down, I raised my tied up legs then forcefully swung it down, harder this time, and yes… finally… not that I was sitting down…. I successfully stood up! But… the force was too strong that I lost balance and fell down… and landed on the bones that were scattered in my cell…

"OUCH!" I shouted in pain as the spikes poked my body… the people locked out peeped out in curiosity

"Reeso, has anyone told you that you're really random?" Fred asked with a curious face that was asking "what the hell were you just doing fool?"

"no…..?"

"then ill be the first one to say that" Fred smiled

"er… thanks? Ow…"

"So from that trip, Buldross managed to find the bandaged guy right?" I concluded as I crawled back to the metal bars using my chin.

"yeah, to make things short…. Yeah…"

"then the bandaged guy didn't know you guys were the one who saved him, and he was made the Bull's bodyguard?"

"its Buldross…. And exactly…"

"the bandaged man was hired by Bull and the Bull asked this man to locked you up here?"

"you're taking things too fast… not actually… to be specific… Buldross asked his goons to kill us all by beating us then throwing us out of the city to rot…but instead, when the bandaged guy defeated us, instead of throwing us outside the city, he locked us up inside this long cellar in my mansion to I think to protect us… even Buldross doesn't know about this… he really isn't a bad person you see"

"what do you mean your mansion?" I asked intriguingly"

"I didn't tell you… but before the hog vandalized the place the mansion was mine… I was the mayor of this city…"

"WHOA, really? I didn't expect that"

"anyway…" I continued "that, or he knows that you would just run amok the city again when you enter the city through your "secret passages"

Fred fell silent… guess he didn't think that though did he?

"just messing with you… the fact that he is giving you people water that means he really does care… I mean, looking to the people outside… you guys have special treatment… or rather… a luxury of having water."

"well, that's what I think, but the my subordinates doesn't quite agree with me… they think the reason that he put us in is because he wanted to make us suffer a bit longer… but I think differently you see?"

"I can perfectly see that" I answered honestly

The man laughed, we talked about some other things after that, about the other people in the cellar, the history of the city, the places to visit, and any other things… but along the discussion, we talked about Eis, the goddess

"hey, did the goddess really exist?" I asked Fred who seemed to be already sleepy, trying to stay awake to entertain his new found friend

"I guess you weren't born that time huh? Yeah, the goddess used to roam around here giving preaches, doing miracles and helping people… she used to stay sometimes by the center of the plaza… where the fountain is… is it still there?"

"it's still there"

"oh, ok, at least you know… yeah, she was really beautiful you know?

"really? Describe her"

"er… describe her?... im not good at that… but… ill try… "Fred thought awhile, then answered

"She was always in human form, she never revealed anything but that…hmn… appearance…she was tall, and had big boobs, and nice butt to begin with"

"HAHA out of all things, THAT was the first thing that came to your mind" I replied lying down on the ground

"OF COURSE MEN! Oh whoops, I forgot how old you were"

"don't worry, I don't really mind… ANYWAY, other than that, describe her other than the body"

"well, she skin was white, she's a pale person/goddess… she it really suited her shining bluish silver hair."

"from your descriptions… I can tell she really IS a hottie… does she look like the one at the plaza?"

"VERY FAR my young'in , the real thing looks 100 times better, If I had a photo I could give… no, I would hog I to myself for my fantasies HAHAHAHHA"

"…be quiet!" "yeah, go to sleep!" said the people from the other cellar who were already trying to sleep

Fred laughed quietly "hey kid, im also running out of fuel… gotta sleep now this old man needs to rest…"

"sorry for keeping you awake" I said smiling

"nah its ok… yeah… goodnight kid"

"yeah goodnight, thanks by the way"

"sure sure….oh, hey kid"

"yeah?"

"the goddess… even though she was beautiful, I never saw her smile… even once… and her eyes…I don't know… but it seemed that they were filled with sadness"

"hmn… hope you are wrong though… …. hey, why do you think she decided to save us Fred?"

The moment I looked, he was already asleep. Well that was fast… anyway, I guess its getting late… I also have to sleep… the reason I couldn't break the ropes is not because it was tight… it was because I havnt actually had a decent rest since travelling through the desert… If I rested a little longer… I might….

"zzzzzz"


End file.
